


Siren Song

by laurathecookiemonster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurathecookiemonster/pseuds/laurathecookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished Teen Wolf, and I am really impressed with both the show as a whole, but also Lydia Martin's character. I knew by season 2 that she would be the first character I'd end up writing a fic for. 
> 
> This takes place after the end of season 3b, but includes stuff from season 4, so there might be spoilers.

Later, when Lydia has a second really and truly to herself, she sits on her bed and laughs out of total self pity. She laughs at herself and at her life, because it's equal measures funny and cruel that she can see death coming; always already just a little too late. 

It was too late for Allison when she'd felt the urge to scream. 

She falls back into her blankets, trying to shut down her brain for a few moments, but instead what happens is that she considers the loss of every person she's ever loved. Her mind lingers on her grandmother for a little longer than the rest. 

Ariel, she would call her. Her obsession with mermaids was very cute at first, she supposed. But as little girls were prone to do, she delved deeper into it. She picked up every book about mermaids that she could find, read about different types, learned and absorbed it all with gusto, her child's heart bursting with longing for those beautiful shimmery tails and flowing hair. 

One day, she had been reading a book of Greek mythos (it had, of course, the classic picture of a pretty girl sitting on a rock on the front cover, which was what got her attention in the first place)when she'd discovered sirens. They were like mermaids, but cooler; they sang their victims to death and did it all without mussing their pretty little heads. That, Lydia guesses, is where her mother's tolerance for -and indulgence of- Lydia's interest had ended. It was fairly creepy that she'd gone around the house singing to the cat, waiting for it to drop dead. The obsession did finally taper off and left her (and the cat) in relative peace. She turns and stares at her fingernails, thinking.

Now, she wishes her calls could bring something besides death.


End file.
